Through participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group the care of the patient with cancer will be improved through advances in diagnosis, evaluation, and treatment. New treatments utilizing but not confined to the combined modality approach of surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy will be evaluated for efficiency and applicability in the community setting. Improvement will be judged by controlled, often randomized clinical trials. Attention will be given to pathologic criteria, new staging procedures, methods of follow-up, and new agents. Continued educational and outreach programs, including symposia, teleconferences, tumor boards, nurse oncology teaching programs, and resident-student instruction in oncology are planned.